gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers comparisons
This article compares the versions of the original Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (floppy and CD-ROM), the 20th Anniversary Edition, and the novel. =General Changes= Between Original Floppy and CD-Rom versions *CD-Rom added hi-res interface menus, inventory icons, and interrogation portraits. *CD-rom added a few cutscenes including enhanced versions of the dreams, and a close-up of Gabriel starting his bike in front of the bookshop (appears to be a blue/green screen actor filmed). The original had instead more comic-book style single frame cutscenes, and there was a full background of the front of the shop, showing Gabriel getting on his bike. *Hires elements added to the game and overlaying the VGA backgrounds such as certain items that can be picked up or interacted with. Such as the tweezers, magnifying glass, green ashtray, and grace's paintset in the bookshop. *Use of speech and recorded music in sections. Between originals and 20th Anniversary Edition *20th Anniversary has a simplified user interface, and built in hint system. *20th Anniversary Edition is a bit more linear than the original, with certain areas closed off on certain days/chapters, and items moved to a different location, to reduce the number of locations visited. *Gabriel isn't given a cassette recorder in the beginning as in the original, to record all conversations. Instead he records his thoughts and summarizes each event and conversation in Harrison's journal/sketchbook, which is picked up in a box in the store. *Many general background animations have been removed or not included in the 20th Anniversary edition. :"While none of them are a big deal individually, it also doesn’t take long to notice that most of the incidental details have simply been thrown out. Grace, for instance, no longer has her conservative brown skirt, but has switched to easier to animate jeans. Gabriel can no longer climb the ladder in his bookshop. When the police leave the first crime scene, it’s off-camera. There’s no longer the repairman fiddling with the thermostat in the police station, just a Post-It note saying not to fiddle with it. Gabriel no longer hugs his grandmother when he visits her."www.rockpapershotgun.com/2014/10/15/wot-i-think-gabriel-knight-20th-anniversary/ *There are generally quite a bit more things to look at on each screen in the original, and it may depend on what part of the room you are standing in. The remake removes most of these incidental descriptions and limits to just a few items on screen, some of the new descriptions are completely different. * Some of the changes in the 20th Anniversary Edition are based on some of the situations and solutions in the GK1 novel. Between the novel and the games *Obviously as the novel is neither interactive, nor visual adaptation of the game certain elements of the game are included in diagrams placed throughout the text to give some visual clues. Such as images of the veve and the snake tattoo where they are applicable in the story. *The cover of the book depicts Gabriel from GK2 at the desk in Schloss Ritter library trying to write his latest book. *Most of the character backgrounds are neglected, as Gabriel doesn't lose time to "interrogate" them is in the game. Some lengthy in-game dialogues are abridged to accomodate the reading experience. *Some character names are altered; see for example Rebecca/Ester or Monty/Stonewall King. *Some chronologies are also changed. For example in the game Gabriel was orphaned 8 years old, in the novel he was only 1 year old; in the game Gerde Hull is 22, in the novel she is described to be in her mid-30s. *There are a number of periphery background characters described in the novel, that do not appear in any version of the game, see Extras (GK1 Novel) =Places= New Orleans In GK1 almost every street name in the French Quarter is listed on the map. In the 20th Anniversary Edition, the only places marked are those that can be visited. St. George's Book Shop/St. George's Books *The balcony no longer has the dragon head gargoyle in the 20th Anniversary edition. In the original the dragon head appears to be a nod to St. George's dragon. *The gargoyle near the desk looks more like a gryphon or a Chinese dragon. In the original gargoyle looked like a European dragon, and seemed to be another nod to St. George (after which the store was named, and which had ties into Gabriel's past). *The three books have been moved to a single shelf next to each other in a close up shot, instead of in different sections of the bookstore. This also avoids and removes all the associated animations as well. Gabriel's Bedroom GK1 In the original the room was dark, somewhat goth. With Mardi Gras paraphernalia scattered throughout the room. Mask and beads towards the foreground. Most of these items have been removed from the game and there are fewer things To interact with. *Gabriel would sit down at his desk and try to type in the original with its own animation, and he mentions having writer's block. He only stands in the new game. 20th Anniversary Edition *Less cluttered, a bit brighter, and a bit cheerier. Lighter colors all around. *In the remake Gabriel avoids typing altogether, there is a new line added to explain this. *A radio has been added to his room in the remake, which can be used to listen to different commercials. *The black shirt has been moved to Gabriel's closet. Police Station *Outside Police Station and Alleyway added to the station in 20th Anniversary Edition. *In the original there was incidental characters and animation including random officers inside the precinct walking into the lobby and doing various things. On a certain day a repairman could also be seen fixing the thermostat. In the remake there stands one lone officer (other than Frick and Franks) just outside the counter. Gabriel is able to interact with the officer initiating an acknowledging 'hey'. *Some narrative descriptions were removed from the lobby in the remake such as the seal in the floor, the coat rack, a file cabinet, Frank's desk, lobby bench, etc. *The remake adds some other descriptions not included in the original; including a portrait of the chief of police, a different description for the bulletin board. *The cage over the thermostat is not in the remake, a post-it is above it instead, a trash can instead of a umbrella stand (different discrption). Mosely's Office *Completely redrawn from a different angle. Jackson Square *In the original Jackson Square is made up of four separate screens, and each one has its own musicians three bands (2 with four members (jazz band, and Cajun band and ), and 1 with three: blues band) and a drummer. There are also four different visitors including a woman, a man, a boy, and a older woman. Plus the mime that interacts with the various characters. *In the remake the square is one giant connected area that scrolls in real time. The Woman and Buff Dude remain, however the older woman and the boy have been removed (at least in day 1), and one of the bands has been removed, one band moved near the drummer, short one member (Jazz Band), and another band short a few members (only 2 members; Cajun Band). *The Jazz Band can be talked to in the 20th Anniversary version, they can be asked to play the blues version of the music. Jackson Square Overlook Lake Ponchetraine *This was a dark misty location in the original. *It's a bright sunny, though still misty area in the remake. *The magnifying glass, and tweezer puzzle is a bit expanded with a close up of the ground, and a visual scan of the the foot and snake prints until the scale is discovered. *In the original three officers were shown doing various things around the crime sceene, taking pictures of the body, taking notes, etc. The body is covered in a tarp, and then uncovered to show Gabriel. One of the officers searched in the grass near the lake. Two cars drive away, and later the coroner and a officer carry it away to the ambulance, after Malia passed by. Franklin drives away in his own car. *In the remake there is but a lone officer standing around filling out some note book, and body is carried away after Gedde's appearance by the Coroner and the lone cop. Grandmother Knight's House St. Louis Cathedral Voodoo Museum Dixieland Drugstore Magentia Moonbeam's Apartment Gedde Estate Cemetery #1 Tulane University Cazaneux's House Schloss Ritter Snake Mound Voodoo Hounfour =Characters= Gabriel Knight *Gabriel's design appears closer to Gabriel Knight 3 in design. Blonde hair, white tee-shirt, and blue jeans. Still wears trench coat, when out of the bookshop. Grace Nakimura GK1 *Grace wears a skirt. 20th Anniversary *Grace wears jeans rather than the skirt. Grandmother Knight GK1 Rebecca Knight She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. Gabriel visits her house on the first day, picks up notebook from her. 20th Anniversary She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. She leaves a box of his thinks at the bookstore for him to rummage through, including the notebook. Novel Her name is Ester Wright. The reason she called Gabriel is explained in the novel: she wanted to give old things to the charity sale. Gerde Hull Novel Gabriel estimates that Gerde is about 35 years old, older than her appearance in the game. =Changes by Day= Note: This assumes puzzles are solved on the earliest day possible in each game. Day 1 GK1 *Grace gives Gabriel new cassette recorder he had ordered to record conversations. *Gabriel learns of several locations to research for his next book. He is able to travel to St. George's Book Shop, Dixieland Drug Store, Historical Voodoo Museum, Napolean House, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook and St. Louis Cathedral. Grandmother Knight's House and Police Station are added after talking to Grace. *Bruno shows up to ask for the picture early in the morning, if Gabriel returns to the shop. *Gabriel encounters the The Girl volunteer at the Historical Voodoo Museum, who tells him to see Dr. John the following day. *Gabriel visits his Grandmother to pick up some of his father's things, in particular a sketchbook in the attic. She tells him about St. Louis Cemetery #1. The Drei Drachen clock puzzle can be solved on this day as well to learn about Heinz Ritter, and the Ritter name. *Gabriel visits Dixie Land Drugstore and learns about Cabrit sans cors, St. John's Eve, and free lagniappe. *Gabriel can enter the Confessional is empty at first, but a Priest opens up the screen and begins to talk to player (this can be done on most days). *Gabriel can enter the cathedral into a small nook/ready room and get a black shirt and priest's collar. *The body is covered by the time Mosely shows it to him (there are animations of Mosely uncovering the body to show it to Gabriel), and its taken away by the Coroner on-screen after Malia stops by the crime scene (Malia scene is done in comic style cutscene, before fading back to the main screen). 20th Anniversary *Gabriel is limited to St. George's Books, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook, and St. Louis Cathedral. Police Station, Dixieland Drug Store and Voodoo Museum are added after talking to Grace. But the Drug Store and Museum are closed until the following day. The Overlook is closed until June 21st for repairs. *Bruno does not appear. *Someone occupies the confessional booth, so he is not able to enter. There is no back room (he is not able to enter it until the third day). *The body is left uncovered throughout the whole time that Mosely shows it to him (there is less animation and fewer individuals on screen the entire time). Malia shows up at the end of the scene, and the body is taken away during the same cutscene, now limited to a couple of 'comic book' type panels with limited animation. Novel *Gabriel leaves the store (Bruno does not appear on this day). *He first goes to the police station, and talks to Frick. *Gabriel then travels to Jackson Square, and learns about the crime scene location from a cop's bike. *Gabriel then travels to the crime scene, and talks to Mosely. Sees Malia for first time. *Gabriel then visits his grandmother. *Gabriel rummages through things in attic, find a copy of Heinz Ritter's poetry book (in the attic in the novel rather than the bookstore), gets the notebook. He looks at the clock but doesn't solve its secret (the clock is apparently inside the trunk rather than outside of it). *Gabriel returns to the bookstore, and has Grace research Malia Gedde. Day 2 GK1 *Visitors to Jackson Square are randomized with 3-4 various wandering visitors. It is possible to encounter Mother & Child, Jogger, Red-headed woman, an Old Man with can. Or any of the individuals from Day 1 including the Little Boy, Muscle Man Pedestrian, white-shirted woman, and Old Lady. *The Technical Artist will lose his draft the second time you enter his screen in the park. *Upon giving the dancer a Lucky Dog, Gabriel has several different options of requests (including Nutcracker Suite, and Saints Going Marching In). *An Electrician opens up the locked thermostat cage on Day 2, allowing GK to fiddle with the temperature of the police station. *Dr. John refers Gabriel to Magentia Moonbeam's location and he learns about Marie Laveau's tomb, and even calls ahead to her before your visit. *Moonbeam can be visited. While there learn more about St. John's Eve and additional information about Marie Laveau, and masks. You can collect Grimwald's snake skin. Also get a translation of Voodoo Code from Laveau's tomb. *Learning about masks from Moonbeam initiates a conversation choice with Willy at Dixieland Drugstore, and the offer for Willy Jr. *Cavaneaux is seen for the first time at Dixie Land Drugstore. This allows Gabriel to research her through Grace. *Gabriel can learn more about Laveaux and other marked tombs at the Cemetery. *Malia says she abhors snakes during her conversation with Gabriel. 20th Anniversary *Tap Dancer and Hot Dog Vender, and Artist appear in Jackson Square. The Artist loses his draft of the cathedral the moment you get close to him, and offers to help you if you can find it for him. *Upon giving a Doobie Dog to the Tap Dancer, he is only given one option for request to get draft through bars. *Gabriel learns of Magentia Moonbeam from a flyer in the museum, but she is gone until the 22nd. *There is no electrician in the police station, and the temperature settings are already easy to get to. *Gabriel learns primarily about Marie Laveau and St. Louis Cemetery #1 from Dr. John. *Gabriel sees Cavanaeux in Dixie Land Drugstore, and tries to learn about her from Grace. He also learns about the Lagnappe and that the mask is for sale, and given an offer (after looking at it). *Gabriel is only able to enter the Cemetery as far as Gedde Tomb. The game will not let him enter towards the Wright Tomb. *Malia has been edited, and additional material added. Some material modified. She says she doesn't mind snakes. Novel *Gabriel learns about Malia from Grace, then leaves the bookshop. *He goes to the plantation but doesn't have much luck with the butler. *He travels to the police station, and speaks with Mosely. Franks gets the file of the case for him. Gabriel sneaks out some photocopies. *Gabriel travels to the Museum of Voodoo, and meets Dr. John. *Gabriel travels to St. Louis Cemetery #1, and discovers the Gedde tomb (but yet does not meet the groundskeeper). *He travels to the Dixieland Drugstore. He notices a tag on the mask offering it for sale for $100 (a bit different than how he discovered the price in the game versions of the story). He looks at the free bonus item sign, and learns about St. John's Eve, and discusses it with the owner, and shows the murder photo. After the conversation Madame Cazanoux entered the store (in the game versions she shows up shortly after Gabriel enters the store, but before he can talk to anyone). Gabriel asks about her after she left, but is turned away. *Gabriel visits Jackson Square. He helps Max, by giving a Lucky Dog from George (after writing him a note good for $10 at the bookshop) to a young boy. *Gabriel goes back to Police Station, and steals Mosely's badge. *Gabriel tricks the butler into let him see Malia at her house. *Gabriel returns to the shop, and has Grace research Cazanoux. Day 3 GK1 *Gabriel sees interrogation of Crash, a lecture at the Tulane University, and tracks down Cazanoux. *Bruno shows up for the second time, asking to buy the snake painting. Gabriel is able to sell the painting in order to be able to buy Willy Jr. *This is the first day that Gabriel can buy Willy Jr. *Wolfgang Ritter calls Gabriel for the second time, and leaves his number. Gabriel has to confirm Wolfgang Ritter is Heinz Ritter's brother from Rebecca Knight. Gabriel is finally able to call him, and learn about the Ritter Journal. If Gabriel did not find the secret compartment in the clock (on a previous day) and confirm Wolfgang is Heinz brother, then Gabriel is not yet willing to call him however. *Lorelei shows up in Jackson Square. The Technical Artist returns. Juggler also returns, as does the Lucky Dog Vendor, and random assorted visitors from previous days. *Students leave lecture hall and Hartridge heads to his office, where Gabriel talks to him. *Lorelei appears in Jackson Square on this day, she will run after giving him a fortune, and turn up later initiating a cutscene, where she disappears mysteriously. *Gabriel talks to Stonewall King, and learns about Sam Singleton. He helps Sam using the oil he received from Willy Walker for buying the mask. Sam agrees to make a bracelet for him (from impression made at Cazanoux house earlier in the day). 20th Anniversary *Gabriel receives a message from Mosely about the interrogation of Crash, additional information to help him find Casanaux, learns about a lecture at Tulane University. *There is no call from Wolfgang, and no appearance by Bruno. *The discussion after the Lecture with Hartridge occurs in the Lecture Hall, rather than his office. The students had already left. *On this day Gabriel can enter into the Confessional and talk to the Priest. There are additional confessions not present in the first game (some are pretty funny). *Gabriel can enter the priest's box in the confessional to get the white collar. Gabriel can listen to some confessions, and give funny responses. *A sinister musical tone plays over Lorelei's fortune when she discusses the dark forces and Gabriel's life forking. She knocks over her chair. She doesn't come back on Day 3 however. *Gabriel gets impression from Cazanoux, but does not go anywhere with it, and returns home to meet Malia at end of Day. Novel *Gabriel receives phone list from Grace. *Gabriel head to Police Station to see interrogation of Crash. Mosely asked for his badge to be returned after the interrogation (rather than before). *Gabriel returned to Jackson Square to get veve from Max. Interacts with Madame Lorelei (who speaks with a Hungarian accent, then Brooklyn). She runs off after giving him a fortune telling. *He returns to the bookstore. Claiming he is Cazanux's nephew, he discovers her address from Melissa, reads the poetry book he got from Grandma's house, and took time to translate a few bits from it, and had grace translate the rest of the poem. *Gabriel then traveled to Tulane to listen to the lecture. He learned Hartridge's name from a student outside, and then entered his office, to question him. *Gabriel finds Cazanoux's house but, decides he can't get in on his charms alone (after seeing three young teenagers who thought he could be her "father"). *He heads to St. Louis Cathedral and stole a few needed items from a ready room in the back, and then back to the bookshop. He got a black shirt and some black shoes out of his closet in the bookshop, and gel. *Then back to Cazanoux he tricked his way in, and questioned her. He learns about bracelet travels to Ponchetrain to get clay, then back to her house. *Gabriel returns to bookshop, to find Grace and Bruno talking. Gabriel agrees to sell the painting. Grace had finished translating the poem for him. *Gabriel travels to Dixieland Drugstore and buys croc mask, and gets lagniappe. *Gabriel travels to his grandmother, and solves Drei Drachen clock. *Gabriel travels to the Gedde mansion and talks to Robert learning about Gedde crypt, Gabriel travels there and talks to Malia. *Gabriel travels to Napolean House, speaks to Monty, Sam Lebowitz, and Marcus. Gabriel gives gambling oil to Sam, who wins chess, and agrees to make bracelet for Gabriel. *Gabriel returns to his store, and has Grace research veves. Malia shows up as the shop is shut down. Day 4 GK1 *Grace finishes research (from Day 3) on Veve design and gives Gabriel some information, and gives him article from 1810. *Gabriel picks up bracelet from Sam at the Napoleon House. *Gabriel sees Crash with Drummer. Gabriel can ask Grace to research Rada Drums after showing bracelet to Crash, and after asking about Drummer. *Gabriel discusses the closing of the case with Mosely. *Crash dies, Gabriel gets tattoo. *Shop is closed up. 20th Anniversary Edition *Bruno enters shop for the first time, and offers to buy Gabriel's dad's painting. Gabriel can agree to sell it on this day as well. Gabriel receives newspaper article from Grace. *Gabriel's grandmother leaves a message for him to stop by her house and go through her father's things (this was a message from Day 1 in the original). Gabriel also is given the suggestion to visit the Wright family tomb. *Gabriel talks to each of his family members, a squirrel breaks a vase at the tomb revealing 20 dollars. *Wolfgang Ritter calls for the second time, and claims to be a relative of Gabriels. Gabriel can get his phone number (this was on day 3 in the original). Gabriel is not ready to return the call. The phone number is made slightly more complicated by having to dial 011 in front of the number. *Gabriel learns about Sam Springleton the jeweler from the newspaper for the day, leading him to the Napolean House. *Gabriel can't buy Willy Jr. from Dixieland Drugstore at first, as Willy tries to raise the price to 120. Gabriel must use $100 from selling painting, and $20 from cemetery vase. *Jackson Square Overlook finally opens up, allowing Gabriel to spy on Crash. *In the scene, he doesn't have to move the clock from the chest. The chest has become a close up picture, and all associated animations of him rummaging inside have been removed. A new puzzle involves directly rummaging through items in chest, and moving them to find other items. He finds a key. *He solves Drei Drachen puzzle, and confirms Wolfgang's identity with Grandma Knight, allowing him to call Wolfgang. *Gabriel calls Wolfgang, and learns about the Ritter journal. *Gabriel gives oil to Sam who wins chess game, and offers to make bracelet. He makes it within a 'few hours' and gives it back to Gabriel. With it Gabriel is able to question Crash. Novel Day 5 GK1 *Gabriel receives book about Rada drams from Grace (game may bug out and receive 1810 microfiche comment a second time as well). *Wolfgang's journal is mailed to the bookshop, and Hartridge calls the shop. *Gabriel finds Hartridge dead (close up is given if use eye icon on body). He finds notes on desk. *Gabriel visits museum, and is attacked by the snake (snake drops from middle of the room). Gabriel returns to bookshop and gets scale. It is not automatically combined with other scale in inventory. *Gabriel can visit outside of Cazanoux's house, but knocking the door mentions she has probably left town due to paranoia. *Drummer appears at police station, can be seen outside window. Gabriel shows various evidence to get Mosely to reopen case. *Gabriel goes home for the night. 20th Anniversary Edition *Ritter Journal reaches the bookshop. *Hartridge calls to tell he has finished researching the veve. Gabriel finds him dead in his office. Gabriel finds notes on desk, but page is ripped out. Using a pencil he is able to make notes appear from impression. *Gabriel has Grace research Rada drums. *Gabriel visits Moonbeam (oddly she says Dr. John contacted her to tell her he would be visiting, but in this game you learn about Moonbeam from a flyer on an earlier day). Gabriel learns about voodoo code, but she refuses to translate it (not unless the 'ask the loa' machine says he is worthy). *Gabriel is attacked by snake at the voodoo museum. Dr. John says museum is closed for the day (again odd timing that he would have called Moonbeam earlier that day, since she had been gone for the previous week). Gabriel is able to get snake scales back at the bookstore. *Three creepy Girls skipping rope appear outside of police station. *Gabriel talks to Mosely about Crash and Hartridge death. He mentions having seen Crash the day before (in this game he technically saw Crash 2 days before). Gabriel mentions that he talked to Hartridge the day before, however in this game he talked to Hartridge two days before. Gabriel shows evidence, and gets case reopened. Novel *Gabriel is disoriented in Tulane and has a hard time finding Hartridge's office. When he finds him dead, he leaves frightened without taking any notes with him. *He retuns to Tulane later, he sees the body has been removed. He looks for notes by Hartridge but finds nothing. He does the pencil shade trick to reveal Hartridge's scribbles on a blank paper. Day 6 GK1 *Grace finds chicken sacrifice in shop. Letter from Mosely falls through mail slot. *Gabriel convinces Ralph's cousin the Beignet vendor to move back to outside the Police Statin, to help him better sneak into Mosely's office, or he waits for Frick to dose off. Frick shoes him away after he leaves the office with the tracking devices. *Gabriel learns about conclave from rada drums in park. *Gabriel puts tracking device in Sekey Madoule in museum and writes a message in cemetery to have it sent to conclave. *Gabriel has grace paint a green snake with red mouth on his chest (this is done with ingame animated sprites). *Gabriel uses tracker to get to conclave. Tracker is in lower right corner of screen. *Gabriel uses mask to enter conclave. Conclave has its own background, with many animated characters on screen each wearing a different mask or different action. John gives Gabriel a quiz, and then the game fades back and forth between the scene and various comic style cutscenes, and elements of Gabriel's dreams, until he runs off and blacks out. 20th Anniversary Edition *Chicken sacrifice in shop, Gabriel gets rada drum books, and a letter from mosely. *Gabriel finds a dead crow and a tire iron near an abandoned car outside of the Police station. He uses crowbar to break into back window into Mosely's office in the side alley. Gabriel finds trackers. New comic-style cutscene shows Gabriel seeing zombie police officers in the two-way mirror. He escapes and sees zombie girls playing with dead crow. *Gabriel refuses to go back to the police station from the map, after what he witnessed. *Gabriel finds Lorelei in the Jackson Square who gives a warning. *Cazanoux leaves town and Moonbeam goes on a channeling seminar (blocking off those locations). *Gabriel discovers new code at cemetery, and writes his own, and gets the sekey madoule sent to the ritual. *New cutscene: Gabriel escapes from zombie police officers, and sees zombie girls playing with the dead crow on his way out. *New conversation choices and comic-style cutscene when getting grace to paint snake tattoo. *The tracker is in top right of screen. The conclave now occurs in one extended comic cutscene including the quiz. With much fewer individuals involved. No zoom-outs to the surrounding 'room' as in the original. Novel *Gabriel breaks into Mosely's office by breaking the window from the side alley. *Gabriel notices through the glass that the policemen are strangely unmoved, like dummies. When he attempts to exit the window, they look at him through the glass with "dead eyes" and move towards him like zombies. *He spends some time outside to figure out how the police tracking device works. *Before coming up with the idea of tracking Dr. John with a tracking device in the sekey madoule, he watches two black girls singing "Johnny's dead - Lay him down in a wooden bed". *Gabriel visits the cemetery and finds a new message. Then he visits the museum where instead of Dr. John there is a black girl reading the Ebony magazine (in the game, the girl appears in Day 1). Day 7 GK1 *Gabriel calls Wolfgang in Germany after being woken up by Grace, and questions him. They discuss several things, and Gabriel points out that Tetelo's remains maybe in Benin in Africa. *Gabriel finds Gedde tomb open. Gabriel hears a crash and finds it dark inside. He can't read any of the name plaques, except for the one marked with a veve, except when opening close-ups of each individual crypt. He finds mosely inside of it, but is knocked out. He finds Mosely's wallet inside of the veve grave. *Voodoo Museum and Dixieland Drugstore are closed. Hartridge's office is locked (for obvious reasons). Grace has given advice for Gran to leave town to protect her. *Grace is worried when he returns. *Gabriel calls travel agency (one of the specials is to fly to India). He chooses to fly to Germany. *Germany is suffering from unusual weather and is snowing. Gabriel will discuss the cold weather with Gerde, and she will point out that it is not normal for june (with the implication that this may be supernatural in nature). *Gerde is wearing traditional german maid outfit, and is preparing dinner (peeling potatoes). *Gabriel washes hand in snow outside window on the window sill. *The parchment is openly exposed in the picture frame, easy for Gabriel to take. *There is a fur on the floor next to Gabriel's bed, this can be examined. *The sword that appears in Gabriel's dream to slay the dragon is clear and transparent and magical looking. 20th Anniversary Edition *The conversation remains largely the same with Wolfgang Ritter. *Gabriel finds Gedde tomb open. Gabriel can read the names on every crypt (without opening them first). *Gabriel finds Veve drawer locked. He finds an ossuary with a puzzle to help him open the drawer. This is were the 'gedde men' are apparently buried. *Grandma's house is still open, as is Dixieland Drugstore. Hartridge office is still unlocked. Museum remains closed (and Gabriel refuses to return to police station). *Gabriel travels to Rittersberg. The Castle outside, and castle inside are based on the castle outside are based on the version of the castle in the second game. It is largely sunny, but has been raining recently (with basically 'normal' weather there is no line from Gabriel or Gerde about unusual weather). *Gerde is working on paperwork, and is wearing clothes similar to what she wore in GK2. *Gabriel washes his hands in rainwater off the window sill (instead of snow) for panel one. *Gabriel gets parchment after opening a glass panel in the bedroom. *There is a persian-style carpet (rather than furs) next to Gabriel's bed in this version, but it cannot be examined. *There is a portal poem above the door to the library. *Gabriel takes the dagger from a close up image of weapons on wall (the line with Gerde saying he has permission has been removed.) *The salt relates to Gerde's lunch on her desk, rather than her making a dinner. *There is an extra line about Gabriel saying he nearly nicked an artery. *The chapel doesn't shake after completing the initiation. Novel *Schloss Ritter is not built outside Rittersberg, but in the town, near its town square. *The prayer to St. George is not on a parchment, but in a prayer book kept in the chapel. *In the chapel, Gabriel has a brief vision and a discussion with his dead grandfather, Heinz Ritter *Gabriel doesn't use snow as water, but rain water collected in a bowl, held by a stone gargoyle outside his window. *In the game Gerde is always in the hall cleaning patatoes. In the novel she show Gabriel his room, and later she is absent when Gabriel performs the ceremony. Day 8 GK1 *Gabriel finds key from his dream on bench at the foot of his bed. *Gabriel finds Gerde still pealing potatoes, she says she is making frühstück, breakfast. *Gabriel finds People's Republic of Benin by Loel Caley in the geography section of the library. *After going through various books, Gabriel finds archaeology book about Benin, which he keeps and shows to Gerde to make arrangements to go to Africa. 20th Anniversary Edition *Same as in the original, Gabriel finds key on the small table at the foot of his bed. *Gabriel has to solve a tile puzzle of the Ritter Coat of Arms in the library which opens a secret passage to the Shattenjager Shrine, where the People's Republic of Benin by Loel Caley is located. *While Gerde still has been given the line about frühstück, she is actually still working on paperwork in her animations. *Gabriel can give the archaeology book to Gerde as in the original, but the choices and menus have rearranged a bit. Novel *Gabriel finds the key to the library not on the small table by the bed, but by stepping on it on the floor. *In the game, the Libary is (somewhat inexplicably) already illuminated by lit candles. In the novel, Gabriel lights the candles. *The titles and the contents of the books Gabriel reads are altered. Day 9 GK1 *Gabriel arrives at snake mound by jeep. *The Jeep Driver is a black man with a german accent. *The entire mound can be seen in the artwork. The entrance of the mound is just an arch with very little to decorate it. * zombies/mummies are encountered. 20th Anniversary Edition *There are some zoom-ins onto the snake mound and then panning to the right where the jeep comes in, before zooming out. Almost all the west side of the mound is off screen, though the screen scrolls only a tiny bit to the west when he enters the mound. *The Entrance to the mound has a snake head. *The Jeep Driver is Caucasian man. * Zombies/mummies are encountered. Novel *In the game, the staff is found on the ground. Here the staff is held by one of the clay figures. *The animated creatures are described to be Golems instead of mummies. Day 10 GK1 *A cutscene shows that something happens to Grace in the bookshop before Gabriel arrives. *There is a note from Malia left for Gabriel when he enters the bookshop. *Gabriel and Mosely enter the backroom to talk. *Gabriel has the option to return Mosely's wallet to him. *The key knothole is on the back wall of the confessional. *The confessional is actually an elevator that goes down the hounfour. *Gabriel takes two stuffed animal masks and two cloaks from the storage room. 20th Anniversary Edition Novel *There is no note left for Gabriel when he enters the bookshop. *Unlike in the game, the church is not empty but has a few people. Gabriel spends some tie looking for the entrance to the hounfour, including checking some doors and ascending to the organ loft. He observes different people coming from and going to the confessionals before getting suspicious. *The key knothole is hidden behind the seat of the confessional. *The mechanism opens a door revealing a stair leading down to the hounfour. *Gabriel leaves a hasty note for Mosely. *When Gabriel enters Dr. John's room, his back is to the door. *Office rooms 4 and 5 are connected with an open archway. In the game they are office rooms, but separate. *Unlike the game, Gabriel steals two animal masks from the storage room, without the cloaks. Unlike the game, they are hooded, not stuffed heads. Only later Gabriel and Mosely enter the storage room again to take the cloaks. *The participants of the ceremony are about 30. *The chasm opens at the spot of the altar and tilts the whole floor. *There is a brief moment where Gunter's spirit surfaces through Gabriel, allowing a hint of redemption for himself and Tetelo. References Category:Comparisons